ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Advent Sensei/Party Organization and Roles
It's been said time and time again. Let the tank, well... tank. Let the healers... well heal. However, there is generally an organized method to partying in a dungeon properly and here we will go over the ins and outs of gameplay. The Party Typically a party will consist of the following: *One Tank (Swordsman) (Knight/Monk/Beastmaster) *One Healer (Acolyte) (Priest) *3 DPS (Damage Per Second) (Mage / Archer / Thief) (All of the 2nd base jobs for those three) '''Did you know? '''Each member plays a vital role in the party setup? That's Right! The Threat Meter Just to the top left of the minimap (The very small one, I don't mean the M key) there is a threat meter that can be displayed when you are fighting. This shows how much a particular monster hates an individual. Top of the list is obviously the one they hate the most and the one they will target. Reset Dungeon The reset dungeon button is located near the threat meter. This button will allow you to reset the dungeon once you are outside so that all the mobs re-appear again. (I believe you must be party leader) The Tank's Job The tanks job is a relatively easy one (when I say easy, I mean what they are trying to accomplish. I know for a fact that keeping threat is by no means easy). They simply attempt to make EVERYTHING attack them, so that their party does not get hurt. In doing so, they use a wide range of attack skills and provoke skills to generate threat. (How much does a monster hate them?) Tanks are the leaders of the party. You should obey anything they ask of you and help them in whatever way you can, why? Because well... without them you wouldn't be able to do this dungeon in the first place. A few things for knights. #Aggro All Mobs #Protect Your Healer #Smart Pulls The Healer's Job Obvious. The healer's role is the keep the tank and the rest of the party alive. In doing so, they lay down HoT's (Heals over Time) and burst heals on their targets to keep their HP up and keep the fight alive. Healer's rely on SP (mana) keep in mind this when fighting. Just because they have pots does not mean they always want to use them inbetween fights. Let them rest... Healing is not as easy as it looks because you have to constantly be on your toes. Healing also generates a TON of aggro so please the rest of the team should be looking out for their healer. A few things healers need to look out for. #Tank is primary. Do not let him/her die. #Healer is secondary. Do not let yourself die. #Party members are next. The Damage Dealer's Job Again pretty obvious. Obliterate. There are a few things damage dealer's need to be aware. #Always attack the tank's target. To do this, simply select the tank and then you can use the '~' key or click the monster they are attacking. This will allow easy focus fire and also less chance for a mob the tank is not attacking to generate more hate towards you than the tank. #Surroundings. Be careful where you run, flee, or just goof around. You could end up luring additional monsters to the fight that could make the end of your party. #Protect the Healer. There are many spawns / bosses that will generate (adds) additional monsters to the fight. Generally these will always target the healer first. Protect them. #Watch your threat! If you find that the enemy has turned towards you. Simply stop attacking. Let the knight gain some aggro again, and begin the assault. #Bosses Attacks. Many bosses give you highlighted fields or cast spells on the ground to damage you... Don't simply stay on top of a poison puddle because it's convienent. Move. You will be putting more stress on both the Tank and the Healer to attempt to keep you alive. Remember the priorities. You might just simply die because they had no choice. Play smart. Looting The need/greed system is there to act as a fair game chance to players. Don't need on things you can't use. If you want it, greed for it. Those that need it and can wear it should be the only ones needing on items. Many parties need on cards. Make sure this is agreed upon before entering the dungeon, so you don't look like an ass if you need and everyone greeds. Category:Blog posts